


A Christmas Miracle

by Estelle



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: It’s Christmas and the Avengers are holding a big party at the town hall. Tony isn't sure it's the best way to celebrate. Until Peter shows up, that is.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



> This was a backup gift for the Starkquill Secret Santa 2017, for [risingqueen2](http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/). I'm glad you like it!

Tony is not sure what he is even doing here. It’s Christmas and the Avengers, or well, reunited Avengers, are holding a big party at the town hall. Everyone agreed that this would be the best way to show that they made up, that they are a team again, and that they are a united front against everything that’s coming.  
Of course, no one asked Tony’s opinion on this, because he would have told them that they are definitely not a team, and are just civil to each other in public because they have to.  
He heads over to the bar, and contemplates getting a real drink. So far, he has only had water, but with the way the evening is going, he might as well get drunk. It’s not like anyone would care anymore anyway. His sight falls on Steve, who is animatedly chatting with Sharon Carter, and he sighs. No, Steve definitely wouldn’t care. He turns around, but before he can order anything, he sees Peter Quill and Gamora enter the ballroom.  
The Guardians of the Galaxy have landed on Earth a few months ago and taken up residence with Tony. He has to admit, he quite likes them. They are a weird bunch, but they’re fun and interesting, and as far as Tony can tell, very loyal to each other. They are everything he thought he had with the Avengers, and everything he desperately hopes for, but doesn’t think he’ll ever have.  
Of course, they are also invited to the party, probably to show off that the Avengers can even manage intergalactic relations, even though it is mostly Tony who handles them.  
Peter looks absolutely striking in his black suit and Gamora looks just as wonderful in a sleek silver dress.  
Tony sighs again. He really needs a drink now. But again, he is interrupted from ordering, this time by Pepper. She puts a hand on his arm and looks at him intently.  
“Tony, are you okay?”  
Things hadn’t worked out between them as a couple, but she is still a close friend, and one of the few people who can effortlessly see behind his mask of easy smiles and pretended enjoyment of the party.  
He shrugs, but can’t look away from Peter. Gamora has her hand on his arm now, and they look so beautiful together that it almost hurts.  
Pepper follows his gaze and she smiles. “He looks amazing”, she comments, and Tony nods, which makes Pepper smile even brighter.  
Before she can say more though, he says: “He’s here with her.”  
Pepper frowns and looks at the two Guardians again. “Is he, though? I mean, people could say the same about us, but just because we’re close, doesn’t mean we’re together.”  
At that, Tony smiles sadly. “It’s okay, Pepper. I appreciate you saying that, but clearly, I’m an idiot, as always. I thought, maybe, he liked me, sometimes I even thought he was flirting back, but obviously, he’s not interested. And why would he be? Look at them! They’re perfect! Why would he want me?”  
He finally turns away, and Pepper’s face scrunches up in sympathy. “Oh Tony, don’t talk about yourself like that! There’s no reason why he shouldn’t want you!” Before she can launch into a lecture though, she sees something that makes her face light up. “Oh! Uhm, I have to go and… uhm, be over there!”  
With that, she walks away and Tony stares after her in confusion.  
That is, until Peter appears in front of him. Then he stares at Peter in confusion.  
Peter smiles brightly at him and extends his hand. “Would you like to dance?”  
“Don’t you want to dance with Gamora?” He can’t help sounding a bit bitter.  
Peter is still smiling. “Gamora doesn’t dance.”  
Now Tony frowns. “So I’m your second choice?” Of course he is. It’s not like he was ever anyone’s first.  
“What? No!” Peter looks shocked. “That’s not what I meant! I just… I really wanna dance with you!”  
Tony is still frowning, and sighs again. “It’s okay. I don’t need your pity. Go enjoy the party with your date!”  
“What? No!” Peter says again, and looks a little panicked now. “You got it all wrong! I mean, I am here with Gamora, but only because…” He runs a hand through his hair and looks around nervously, and even though he knows he shouldn’t, Tony finds it absolutely adorable. He has never seen Peter like this, and he has to admit, it is intriguing. He sighs. As if he needed more reasons to like the man.  
“Because what?”, he prompts and Peter bites his lip. Great, now he is looking at his mouth, wishing he could be the one to bite his lip.  
“Well, I really wanted to go with you, but I was afraid to ask, so Gamora took pity on me”, Peter explains and Tony blinks. Peter wanted to go to the party with him? That can’t be true!  
“Why?”, he asks suspiciously. Maybe this is all a joke?  
“Why?”, Peter echoes back. “Because you’re wonderful and amazing and smart and funny and gorgeous and a million other things, and I really, really like you.”  
At that, Tony is speechless. He is sure that his mouth is hanging open a bit, but he can’t help it. He can’t have heard that right. Does Peter, amazing, sweet, perfect Peter, really think these nice things about him?  
When Tony doesn’t say anything, Peters face falls. “But you don’t want that. Of course you don’t. Why would you? I’m sorry I bothered you!”  
He starts to turn away and that finally spurns Tony into action. He grabs Peter’s hand to stop him.  
“No, wait! Do you really mean that? You like me?” He knows it sounds stupid to ask like that, but he just has to know.  
Peter stops, and looks at their hands, then up and into Tony’s eyes. He is smiling again and Tony mesmerised by how beautiful he looks.  
“I do like you. More, if you’ll let me.” Peter’s voice is low and intimate and when he brings up his other hand to touch Tony’s face, he is sure he blushes, but he can’t bring himself to care. He nods, and Peter’s smile gets even brighter and he brushes a kiss over Tony’s cheek.  
“So, dance?”, he asks then, and Tony has to giggle a bit, and nods again.  
When Peter leads him to the dance floor, he thinks he sees Steve frowning, but he doesn’t care. He got his very own Christmas miracle, and he is finally perfectly happy.


End file.
